West Clock Town
West Clock Town, also known as West of Town, is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. West Clock Town is the western section of Clock Town. To the south is an entrance to South Clock Town while to the north is an exit to Termina Field and another entrance to South Clock Town. From 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. the Man from the Curiosity Shop will be working at the Trading Post. From 9:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m., he goes on break. From 10:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m., another man runs the Trading Post. Link can also look into the Curiosity Shop if he visits Kafei's hideout behind the shop if he is helping him reunite with Anju. Every night, the Rosa Sisters practice their dance routine for the upcoming Carnival of Time in the north end of West Clock Town from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. During the day, they walk about in the Stock Pot Inn. Points of interest West Clock Town is host to the majority of Clock Town's attractions and stores. Link can complete a variety of tasks in West Clock Town while on his quest to get back Majora's Mask. Bomb Shop At the Bomb Shop, Link can purchase bombs, Bombchus, and a Bomb Bag from the proprietor of the Bomb Shop. He can also purchase Powder Kegs for 50 Rupees from a Goron at the Bomb Shop. However, the Goron will only sell these to Goron Link, as they cannot be used by Link in his other forms. Clock Town Bank Link can deposit or withdraw Rupees at the Clock Town Bank from the Banker. Depositing certain sums of Rupees in total yield various prizes. Curiosity Shop The owner of the Curiosity Shop will sell equipment, such as an Empty Bottle, the Big Bomb Bag, and the All-Night Mask. He will also sell all the swords that Link can obtain, if they have been stolen by the Takkuri. The owner will buy some of the equipment that Link has to offer. Lottery Shop Link can purchase a ticket for the daily lottery at the Lottery Shop. If he should choose so, then he can return at night to find out if he has the winning numbers and earn some Rupees. Post Office The Post Office handles all ingoing and outgoing mail in Clock Town. In between shifts, the Postman will be undergoing Mental Training, a training excercise involving timing, which Link can participate in. Swordsman's School Link can attend the Swordsman's School to learn the basics of using a sword. There are two different courses; the Novice Course and the Expert Course. In the Novice Course, the Swordsman will teach Link the basics of attacking and dodging. In the Expert Course, Link must attack several logs as they appear. Trading Post Open for twenty-three hours a day, Link can purchase various pieces of equipment at the Trading Post. Some of the stock that the Trading Post has to offer are arrows, Fairies, and the Hero's Shield. During most hours, the owner will normally be working, but the Part-time Employee will take his shift at 10:00 p.m. until 6:00 a.m. Events If Link does not prevent Sakon from stealing the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop's Bomb Bag, then it will pop up at the Curiosity Shop on the night of the Final Day where Link can purchase it. However, if he does prevent Sakon from stealing the Bomb Bag, then the Curiosity Shop will have the All-Night Mask for sale on the night of the Final Day while the Bomb Shop will sell a larger Bomb Bag than the one they normally have in stock. One of the Bombers is located in this side of Clock Town. When Link has to find them all to join their club, the Bomber with the number 2 on his back can be found in the north end of West Clock Town. On the first and second night, the Rosa Sisters will be found working out their routine. If Link has Kamaro's Mask and dances in front of them, they will watch him closely and begin following his movements. If it is the first time Link has done this, they will reward their "master" with a Piece of Heart. On subsequent visits, they will give Link Rupees. Treasure * A Piece of Heart can be obtained from the Rosa Sisters by teaching them Kamaro's dance by wearing his mask in front of them and showing them his dance. * A Piece of Heart can be obtained from the Swordsman's School by earning 30 points in the Expert Course, which requires Link to break every log with a jump attack. * A Piece of Heart can be obtained by successfully counting 10 seconds at the Post Office while the Postman is training from 3:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. Wearing the Bunny Hood while attempting to do this will allow Link to see how much time has elapsed, making it easier to win the Piece of Heart. * Once Link has 5,000 Rupees in his bank account, the banker will also give him a Piece of Heart. See also * East Clock Town * North Clock Town * South Clock Town es:Oeste de la Ciudad del Reloj Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations